


• Episode 4 : Zenith •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [8]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 4 (English version).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 60
Kudos: 39





	1. MONDAY (1:26am) – Two Minutes

**MONDAY (1:26am) – TWO MINUTES**

**SEQUENCE 1 – INS. HALLWAY/ELIOTT’S BEDROOM APT. DEMAURY – NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT shuts the door behind him. He drops his phone on his bed before shrugging off his jacket and hanging it. The whole place is hidden in dim light and silence, aside from the screaming earphones he still has plugged in. He walks through the corridor and enters his bedroom, turns the lamp on his desk on. Its light reveals a pile of clothes, a lying astray on a chair, two dirty glasses full of ashes and an overflowing trashcan. ELIOTT falls on his bed, stretches and gets back up. He sits at his desk, twirls a pencil between his fingers and drops it before standing up again. He takes out his phone and calls LUCAS’ number. The line rings for a while before going to voicemail. ELIOTT hangs up and calls again without a beat. He hears two rings before…_

**LUCAS**  
_(in a muffled and raspy voice)_

Eliott?

**ELIOTT**

Yes! …were you asleep?

**LUCAS**

I was.

**ELIOTT**

Don’t you put your phone on flight mode?

**LUCAS**

You were the one who asked me not to, just in case. Old habits, I guess. Is everything alright…?

**ELIOTT**

Perfect! I didn’t notice the time, sorry. Just wanted to tell you about today. It’ll only take two minutes, promise. Unless you’re too tired? I’m gonna let you go back to sleep, maybe it’s best…

_On the other side of the phone, we can hear LUCAS moving around, reacting to ELIOTT’s overly quick speech. When LUCAS interrupts him, his voice sounds a bit clearer and more awake._

**LUCAS**

No it’s okay. Go on, I’m listening. Now that I’m awa…

**ELIOTT**  
_(on the tail of his sentence)_

Y’know I was with Nic today? There was this thing with all his artists and tattoo buddies, musicians and all that and Lucas it was amazing. ‘Mean they’re all so cool and what we talked about too! And the music? Mind blowing? It’s so good to hang out with people on the same page you know? Honestly I was scared to be judged because I’m younger, but they didn’t. Nic was… well, Nic. Like, his behavior didn’t change because he was with his _real_ friends. And no one gave a fuck about how old I am. What matters to them isn’t your age or your clothes or what you look like. They only care about what you have to say. Or even if you have nothing to say at all, they’re just so… _open._ And it feels so, so good. You should come with me one day. It wasn’t that bad on Friday, was it? I know you made an effort because it was important to me but Nic’s cool, isn’t he? What do you think?

_ELIOTT stops for half a breath. His silence is too short to give LUCAS a chance to respond but his mind is spinning so fast he doesn’t notice. He paces around his room, walks over a dirty plate left to dry on the floor with a knife and fork._

**ELIOTT**

Lucas?

**LUCAS**

…sorry. Yeah, of course he seems nice. And I’m glad you had a good day.

**ELIOTT**

Yeah, honestly it was great. I just got home, we hung out afterwards. Had a couple beers and… _tea_ , Lucas. To just enjoy what we were talking about.

_ELIOTT opens the window, not caring about the ice cold temperatures outside. Silence stretches. As he starts talking again, he knows he is only doing it to fill the void between them._

**ELIOTT**

So yeah, I’m happy. I think we could become good friends, you know? Longterm friends, not like with people from school.

**LUCAS**

That’s cool.

**ELIOTT**

I should let you go back to sleep. Sorry I woke you up for nothing.

**LUCAS**

‘Sokay. Night?

There is a question in his voice ELIOTT chooses to ignore. He doesn’t feel tired and doesn’t want LUCAS to nag him about it.

**ELIOTT**

Good night Lucas.

_The bright numbers on his alarm clock now scream 2:36am. ELIOTT is sitting on his bed with pillows stuffed between his back and the wall. Phone in hand, he scrolls down his pictures absently. He opens some he took earlier and thumbs at it before going back to pictures he took with LUCAS : fuzzy framing of naked skin, crispy white cotton sheets and glazy eyes meeting. A thought crosses his mind and he switches to his text messages._

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : How’s your mom by the way??**

_ELIOTT stares at the screen._

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : Fuck I think you said you had a test tomorrow.**

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : Ah, this morning.**

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : Sorry I woke you up, I hope you won’t be too tired.**

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : ❤️❤️❤️**


	2. TUESDAY (2:08pm) – Not as cool

**TUESDAY (2:08pm) – NOT AS COOL**

**SEQUENCE 2 – EXT. STREET – NIC’TRUCK – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT sits at a table in front of the_ _**Nic’TRUCK**_ _. The remainings of his lunch have been tucked in a corner to make room for his drawing material. He has already blackened several sheets and whips out a blank one as NIC comes to his table with a big smoking coffee cup._

**NIC**

I’m pretty sure all your classmates are already inside.

_He puts the cup on the only empty spot on the table and ELIOTT catches it in a swift motion, gets rid of the lid and drowns half of it in one gulp._

**ELIOTT**

I’m not going.

**NIC**  
_(with a frown)_

Why is that?

**ELIOTT**  
_(shrugging)_

It’s a waste of time.

_With a few strokes, ELIOTT draws a grid of different sized squares and traces contour lines in some of them at random. He switches from an idea to another, only sparing two or three seconds to a sketch before paying attention to another. In the meantime, he drinks the rest of his coffee._

_NIC looks behind his shoulder to check if his coworker (who is usually in on Thursdays only) can deal with the truck on her own. He sits on a unoccupied chair next to ELIOTT and points at the multiple sketches piling up under his elbows._

**NIC**

So… what’s all this?

_ELIOTT looks up with bright eyes._

**ELIOTT**

Did I tell to you about Polaris?

_NIC shakes his head no._

**ELIOTT**

I wanted to make a short film, raise money and everything. Don’t really know what I intended to do with those 3k but I was convinced I needed them. Of course I failed. Ever since that day I’ve been chasing that spark, the one I felt while I was creating Polaris the first time. I never found it again, at least not in my drawings.

_He marks a pause, his eyes turn hazy and a smile tickles his lips. He turns his attention back to NIC._

**ELIOTT (CONT’D)**

Then I thought about you told me. About how art should be entertaining and I realized I wasn’t done with Polaris but that I wanted to go further than storyboards and blurred ideas.

**NIC  
** _(excited and genuinely into the idea)_

Cool. What are you gonna do? If you didn’t have the money to make a short film, surely you don’t have enough to make a full movie either?

**ELIOTT**

A comic book! I know, it’s not as cool as a movie but this way I don’t have to rely on anything or anyone. I just need paper and pens.

**NIC**

And then what? Publishers?

**ELIOTT**

If I were a 26 year-old **dinosaur** , maybe, but since _I_ ’m young and know how to use the internet, I’m not going to bother with _publishers._

**NIC**

Jerk.

_(he ruffles his hair as he gets up)_

D’you need anything else?

**ELIOTT**

_(pointing to his empty cup)_

Another?

**NIC**

Do you remember the time you had lunch here for the first time and made me promise never to give you coffee not to mess up your sleep schedule?

**ELIOTT**

It’s already fucked up so might as well…

_(looks at NIC through his lashes with a smile)_

Please?


	3. WEDNESDAY (4:27pm) – Make a choice

**WEDNESDAY (4:27pm) – MAKE A CHOICE**

**SEQUENCE 3 – INT. LIVING ROOM – APT. DEMAURY – DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT is on the couch. The record player blasts a dubstep vinyl. The beats drilling into the room help ELIOTT focus on the paper he's writing on his laptop. A half empty coffee mug sits beside the keyboard._

_The door opens in his peripheral vision. His mother comes in, drops her things but cradles a small white box in her hands. ELIOTT doesn’t notice her until she enters the living room, frowning at the deafening sound. He gets up to turn it down before deciding against it, stopping it altogether. He walks to his mother and kisses her cheek._

**ELIOTT**

You’re home early.

**MOTHER**   
_(handing him the box)_

I brought you this.

_ELIOTT unwraps the tape and opens it. He discovers a small lemon meringue tart inside._

**ELIOTT**

What about you? Want to share?

_Eliott takes a small piece before letting his mother answer and lifts it to his mouth. A blissed expression blooms on his face as the sweet taste explodes on his taste buds. His smile makes his mother laugh._

**MOTHER**

No no, all for you darling. I’ll just have something to drink.

_ELIOTT's smile fades immediately and he drops the box on the table next to him. His mother_ _rotates, her back to ELIOTT not to witness his face fall and heads to the kitchen._

**ELIOTT**

Mom it’s the barely 4 o’clock... Please.

**MOTHER**   
_(with a forced laugh)_

You’re telling me you’ve never had a beer before 5pm?

**ELIOTT**

Of course I have.

_He crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the door frame to see his mother coming back, opening a bottle._

**ELIOTT (CONT’D)**

Just like I’ve been in denial about my mental health. Which, I’m not anymore since it doesn’t lead anywhere. As you should know.

**MOTHER**   
_(halting at his level)_

Can we please not do this now, Eliott? I just want to relax and spend time with you, okay?

_She runs a fond hand in his hair, moves past him and plops down on the couch. ELIOTT joins her, shuts his laptop and tidies up a bit, going through the papers he'd piled up underneath. She puts her bottle aside after a single sip. She throws a look ELIOTT’s way discreetly to make sure he knows the bottle is still full._

**MOTHER**

What’s all this?

_ELIOTT motions for her to have a look. She studies attentively the sketches, going through the different pages as the story progresses._

**MOTHER**   
_(in wonder)_

Wow Eliott, this is very good.

_The drawings become more and more familiar until she tumbles on the board representing a tunnel._

**MOTHER**

Oh, that’s Polaris! Have you made it longer?

**ELIOTT**   
_(nodding)_

The story's more accomplished now.

**MOTHER**   
_(still scrolling)_

And it’s really about Lucas this time.

_She sips distractedly at her beer._

**ELIOTT**   
_(with the corner of his mouth raised)_

It was always about Lucas.

**MOTHER**   
_(she shakes her head and corrects him)_

About the _idea_ of Lucas. Now it really is him.

**ELIOTT**

How do you know?

**MOTHER**

I’m your mother, I know everything.

_ELIOTT rolls his eyes to the back of his head._

_She puts the bottle down again and goes two pages backwards. She points at a word._

**MOTHER**

The character has his name.

_The word under her fingertip is_ « **Light** ».

**MOTHER**

What’s your character’s name?

_She leafs through the pages once more, her eyes roaming rapidly. ELIOTT doesn’t give her time to find it before answering himself._

**ELIOTT**

Shadow.

_His MOTHER grabs the bottle in an unnatural rapid way as soon as the words slip out of ELIOTT’s mouth. She leans against the couch and their eyes meet – as embarrassed as apologetic – silence falling upon them for a moment. She resumes talking carefully, changing topics before they both run out of words._

**MOTHER**

I see. Shadow and Light, both scared of the other until they meet. Smart.

**ELIOTT**   
_(disapproving)_

Shadow lives in the daylight, he’s not afraid of Light. It's darkness he fears.

**MOTHER**   
_(at a slower pace to make sure she understands her son’s trail of thoughts)_

And Light lives in the shadows and is afraid of the light…

**ELIOTT**   
_(nodding to let her know she is on the right path)_

They’re not afraid of each other, it’s like they’ve known each other the whole time. I thought they were scared of their respective _worlds_ but it’s not that either. To be honest, they’re terrified of themselves. Of what they really are.

_ELIOTT gathers all his drawings in a more or less well-organized stack and gets up to put them in his room. When he comes back, he finds his mother sitting still, the now almost empty bottle dancing between her fingers._

**MOTHER**   
_(sadness and resignation painted on her face)_

You really love him, don’t you?

**ELIOTT**

He’s amazing, Mom. And I feel so good with him. If you would just…

**MOTHER**   
_(speaking over him, voice laced with guilt)_

I know, Darling. I have nothing against Lucas, I promise. He really seems like a great guy. I…

_She stops, puts the bottle away and reaches out for ELIOTT to sit by her side. Her voice is unwavering, she chooses her words with caution._

**MOTHER**

I just don’t want anything to happen to you. Do you understand? We hear so many horrid stories about gay couples getting mobbed and I’m sure it’s just the tip of the iceberg… Eliott, if you were gay, I’d understand. I promise you I would. But Darling, your life could be so much easier. Choose to fall in love with a girl and…

**ELIOTT**

Mom, just stop. I can’t choose to fall in love with a girl or a guy. Or with anyone for that matter. Just like you can’t choose to fall in love with this or that man. We just do. And I’m in love with Lucas.

**MOTHER**   
_(reaching out again, brushing ELIOTT’s arm)_

But you’re still so young! Maybe if…

**ELIOTT**

Mom. Of course we’re young and we have no idea where we’ll be in ten or fifteen years. But I chose Lucas. And I keep choosing him every day. We know it’s complicated, but nothing worthwhile ever comes easy. And I wouldn’t be happy without him by my side.

_ELIOTT pries away from his MOTHER’s touch and leaves the room._


	4. THURSDAY (4:55pm) – Go home, Lucas

**THURSDAY (4:55pm) – GO HOME, LUCAS**

**SEQUENCE 4 – INT. HALLWAY/CLASSROOM – HIGHSCHOOL – DAYTIME**

_The bell rings. A girl gets out of a classroom. ELIOTT, who was waiting by the door, bumps into her as he hurries inside and takes in rapidly everyone in the room, looking for LUCAS. He's still in his chair with his back to ELIOTT and hasn’t noticed him yet. ELIOTT tackles him and envelops him in a tight hug._

**LUCAS**   
_(protesting)_

Hey, what the…

_(stopping as he takes in the person behind him)_

Eliott?

_ELIOTT’s laugh tingles LUCAS’ ears just when he feels the soft press of his mouth against the crown of his head. He barely has time to turn around that ELIOTT catches his whole face to join their lips._

**LUCAS**   
_(with a frown)_

I thought we were supposed to meet at home?

**ELIOTT**   
_(shrugging)_

I missed you.

_ELIOTT drops a lingering kiss on LUCAS’ lips. LUCAS retreats a little but ELIOTT refuses to let him go and keep their faces a breath apart._

**TEACHER**   
_(at her desk with a hint of amusement in her voice)_

Mister Lallemant, could you keep your private outside of this building please? As for you Mister Demaury, do I have to remind you you’re no longer a student here?

**ALEXIA**   
_(out loud)_

Never stopped them before…

**IMANE**   
_(even louder and openly laughing)_

You have no idea how lucky you are, M’dam. You don’t know how insufferable they are.

**TEACHER**   
_(joking now as well)_

Alright alright, enough. Get out of here and go home so I can do the same.

**BOY STUDENT**   
_(whispering at the front of the class)_

Yeah, no one wants to see that. Go home, Lucas.

_The boy sat next to him barks out loud. ALEXIA and IMANE turn in unison to the teacher who, distracted by another student, didn’t hear anything. ELIOTT frowns and throws a concerned look at LUCAS who has suddenly stiffened in the circle of his arms. Out of instinct, LUCAS shifts to protect ELIOTT from the boy who was talking._

**LUCAS**

And no one wants to listen to you, yet you’re still opening your fucking mouth. Weird, right?

_The two students push their chair back abruptly. IMANE and ALEXIA move closer to LUCAS to defend him if necessary, their backs still to ELIOTT. Before the situation escalates, the teacher’s voice rings from the front of the room. She's holding her coat and purse._

**TEACHER**

I don’t care if I have to lock you up all night but if the word gets out I’ll be in trouble, and that means tons of paperwork so shoo, out please.

_They all leave without a word. The students and the teacher go their separate ways. IMANE and ALEXIA keep throwing worried glances at ELIOTT and LUCAS, not sure if they should stay and make sure they're both alright or slip away. LUCAS makes up his mind with a single look at ELIOTT._

**LUCAS**

Come on, let’s go home.

_They take two steps before LUCAS stops in the middle of the hallway._

**LUCAS**

Fuck! I was supposed to meet Yann.

_(turning back to ALEXIA)_

Can you tell him I had to go home and that I’ll talk to him tomorrow?

**ALEXIA**   
_(agreeing with her head)_

Got it.


	5. FRIDAY (9:29pm) – You okay man?

**FRIDAY (9:29pm) – YOU OKAY MAN?**

**SEQUENCE 5 – EXT. STREET/INS. HALL – NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT paces on the sidewalk. Three steps in a direction, three steps in another. He's holding his phone, unlocks it, stares at the bright screen and locks it again. Another back and forth series of steps. He unlocks his phone once again, open the texts app and considers the list of on-going conversations. At the very top of the list, the preview of NIC’s last text reads : «_ _**I’m really sorry about tonight, I won’t be ab…** _ _». ELIOTT opens the conversation with LUCAS right underneath. The last texts are dated from a few hours prior and are simple «_ _**good night** _ _» and «_ _**see you tomorrow** _ _», filled with hearts emojis. ELIOTT starts a new text :_

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : ~~Where are you? I’m coming.~~**

_He deletes it, starts again._

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : Are you still at Yann’s?**

_The response is immediate._

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : Yeah, why?**

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : Can I crash?**

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : What about your night exhibit/vernissage/whatever with Nic?**

**From ELIOTT to LUCAS : Canceled**

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : Oh shit**

**From LUCAS to ELIOTT : Come then, we’re just chilling out with the guys**

_ELIOTT stops pacing, raises his head and looks at the house’s porch in front of which he's been standing for the past ten minutes and presses on the doorbell. As he waits, he hums the beginning of a song, shifting from one feet to the other. The door opens on a surprised LUCAS._

**LUCAS**

That was fast. Did you apparate?

_ELIOTT shakes his head no and throws himself at LUCAS, eyes blazing. ELIOTT shuts the door with the back of his heel, grabs LUCAS’ hips with both hands and backs him up against the wall. LUCAS looks up, meeting ELIOTT’s suggestive smirk._

**LUCAS**

Eliott, wai…

_ELIOTT closes his mouth over his. It doesn’t take too long for LUCAS to forget about his initial shock, where they're standing, his friends waiting for him a few doors away. ELIOTT’s fingertips crawl up his spine and tug on his hair at the base of his neck while he tongues at his open lips._

**LUCAS**  
_(backing off a little, trying to meet ELIOTT’s eyes with the ghost of worry in his)_

Eliott?

_ELIOTT doesn’t answer, his face already buried in LUCAS’ neck and his lips attached to his skin. For a minute, LUCAS is tempted to ignore the problem looming ahead and surrender to ELIOTT. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and catches ELIOTT’s face to bring him to his level._

**LUCAS**

Eliott.

**ELIOTT**  
_(mad at being interrupted)_

What?

**LUCAS**

Are you still taking your meds?

**ELIOTT**

Are you serious? Is this what you’re focusing on right now?

**LUCAS**  
_(not backing down)_

Yes.

**ELIOTT**

Yes, I’m still taking them.

_LUCAS is still squinting at him._

**ELIOTT**

I promise, I won’t make the same mistake twice. I wouldn’t put you through this again.

**LUCAS**  
_(his touch on ELIOTT’s cheek becoming gentler)_

Hey, I believe you. I trust you. Maybe you just need to adjust it?

**ELIOTT**

You think?

**LUCAS**

I dont know, Eliott. Ask Esra tomorrow?

_ELIOTT nods. LUCAS pulls him into his body, both arms sneaking under his coat, one hand drawing reassuring patterns on his back._

**SEQUENCE 6 – INT. YANN’S LIVINGROOM – NIGHTTIME**

_The overstimulated atmosphere of the room hits LUCAS hard when he comes back. BASILE and ARTHUR are holding a controller and fighting each other onscreen. The television is at the lowest volume but the shrieks they let out make up for the lack of sound. Next to them, YANN is managing the shouting bluetooth speaker resting on a coffee table between a few empty beer bottles and a laptop open on a video of urban ninjas jumping from building to building._

_At his side, LUCAS can feel the energy exuding off ELIOTT’s whole being, soaking in all the different sources of information around him. He's already on his tiptoes, literally and metaphorically, ready to bounce to the beat of his head and his shoulders._

**LUCAS**  
_(leaning over the table to shut down the laptop)_

Can you put something less brutal please?

_Without answering but meeting LUCAS’ gaze, YANN hands him his phone. After a few moments of silence, the deafening basses are replaced by a soft acoustic melody._

**BASILE**  
_(looking over his shoulder, not noticing ELIOTT’s arrival)_

Great, feel free to come back any time you feel like killing the vibe, Lucas.

**YANN**

Shut up bro. You’re the one killing the mood here.

**ELIOTT**  
_(ignoring the both of them and talking to LUCAS)_

Dance with me.

**LUCAS**  
_(tugging on his sleeve)_

Come sit with me instead.

_On the couch, ELIOTT first sits next to LUCAS. He fusses after a few seconds, bothered, completely oblivious to the conversation happening around him. He takes LUCAS’s arm to put it around his shoulders and keeps shifting, trying to make himself smaller than he actually is so he can curl into LUCAS’ side, melt into him. He counts sixty seconds with whispering lips before moving again and deciding on lying down and resting his head in LUCAS’ lap. For a while, ELIOTT stares at his legs before raising them against the back of the couch._

**YANN**  
_(following ELIOTT’s moves with his eyes)_

You okay man?

**ELIOTT**  
_(not bothering to look up)_

Yeah. Spasms.

_Debating on his answer, YANN shrugs. LUCAS and ELIOTT’s eyes meet. No spasm in sight, ELIOTT simply blurted out what crossed his mind to explain something that only made sense in his head. LUCAS’ fingers start playing with his hair absent-mindedly, lulling ELIOTT into a peaceful and stable state, helping him focus. Still not paying attention to his surroundings outside of the outlines of his body and LUCAS’, ELIOTT takes out his phone. He opens the notepad on which he starts typing :_ _**« Lucas, I want to thank you for… »** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't follow the twitter account of the season, here is what Eliott wrote on the notes app of his phone :
> 
> Lucas, I want to thank you for your hand in my hair. I could say it out loud since you’re right here but I’m scared they won’t understand. If we were alone you would get it so I would tell you. Or maybe you wouldn’t either but you wouldn’t judge me. You would ask what I mean or maybe not but you would keep stroking my hair, anchoring my thoughts inside of me before they wander too far, just like you’re doing right now, without me saying anything. You’re keeping me afloat. It’s too dark when you’re not here, Lucas. I would say that too, if we were alone. I’m still scared sometimes they’ll judge me. I’m even more terrified they’ll judge you for being with me. Like the spasms thing. I don’t have spasms. But there was this song stuck in my head about feet in the air and I thought I had to do it to pay my respect to the music, you know? I didn’t want the music to be mad at me. It’s been my only friend for so long. I’m still afraid, sometimes, when it’s dark and your fingers aren’t here to appease my thoughts. But I’m not scared now, because you’re here. I feel like dancing instead. I always feel like dancing with you, but I guess you didn’t want to. I think you’re concerned about me. But you don’t have to worry. Really. I’m okay, I promise. Better than. I would dance with you until the sun rises if I could. Every night until the dawn. Our whole life. All our lives. I understand now why you hold so tight onto your parallel universes, Lucas. I mean, it makes sense right? Something as big as us can’t be contained to a single existence. It wouldn’t make sense. It has to be bigger than us. Maybe that’s why I love you so much. It’s not just me, it’s all the Eliotts. I can’t imagine there being an Eliott who isn’t deeply in love with a Lucas. Are all the Lucas in love with me too? I hope there are normal Eliotts. I’m sorry I’m not one of them.


	6. FRIDAY (10:18pm) – Remember

**FRIDAY (10:18pm) – REMEMBER**

**SEQUENCE 7 – EXT. STREET/IN FRONT OF YANN’S PLACE – NIGHTTIME**

_LUCAS and YANN share a quick hug on the steps of his house. In the background, we can hear ARTHUR and BASILE’s voices through the door left open. ELIOTT is waiting on the side within earshot but his back is turned and he's staring at the sky._

**LUCAS**   
_(to YANN)_

Sorry to cut it short bro.

**YANN**   
_(letting LUCAS go to look him in the eye)_

It’s okay, don’t worry.

_(with a smirk)_

If I had an excuse to ditch these losers trust me I'd get the hell out too.

_They share a weak smile. YANN’s eyes travel above LUCAS’ shoulder to land on ELIOTT._

**YANN**

Are you going to be okay?

_LUCAS shrugs._

**LUCAS**

I hope so.

_YANN frowns at LUCAS’ unusual lack of faith regarding ELIOTT._

**SEQUENCE 8 – OUT. STREET – NIGHTTIME**

_[MUSIC :<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49FB9hhoO6c>]_

_ELIOTT and LUCAS are walking home. LUCAS is guiding them through deserted and narrow streets to avoid crowds. LUCAS is going at his own pace, hands shoved in his pockets, while ELIOTT is vibrating around him, jumping around, dancing and strutting to the beat of the music on repeat on his phone, circling LUCAS at all times. ELIOTT jogs for a few seconds, bursts of euphoria escaping his mouth, and stops a few meters ahead. He raises his arms towards the sky and turns his palms up, nose tilted in the air to map out the stars as he spins on himself. He halts when he hears LUCAS coming closer, runs in his direction and barrels into him to knock their lips together, perched on this tiptoes, forcing LUCAS to arch his neck to kiss back. ELIOTT’s breath on his is gone before LUCAS can touch him but to ELIOTT, this kiss lasted for hours, days even, a whole life revolving around the feel of LUCAS’ lips against his that ELIOTT celebrates by trying to merge with all the sensations coursing through the city : the sounds, the smells, the lights. ELIOTT takes a turn in a dark dead-end and looks at the sky again._

_Why dance with the city industrial lights when he can lie with the stars? This is what he must do : find a way to lie down among the stars. He stops in the middle of the road and thinks that the first step has to be lying down, he will find the way to ascend to the stars as soon as he is settled. He rests on his back and wonders for a moment if he threw his feet with as much force as he can above him, he would feel the tiny lights and the tip of the moon tickle his feet. He would have to take off his shoes first though. The plan takes form in his head but a voice in the distance short-circuits his thoughts._

**ELIOTT**   
_(offscreen, in the corner of the street, worried)_

Eliott?

_ELIOTT doesn’t like the hint of worry in LUCAS’ voice. LUCAS should not be worried. First of all because LUCAS is the light and light always shines brighter than all the stars combined and should always be bathed in happiness, and also because LUCAS has no reason to worry. ELIOTT is fine. He is safe, the moon is looking after him. He has to let LUCAS know so he isn’t scared anymore._

**LUCAS**   
_(getting closer)_

Eliott? Where are… oh fuck.

_ELIOTT suddenly sees LUCAS approaching. LUCAS’ face on his path to the stars makes him smile again. But LUCAS does not smile. ELIOTT frowns at that._

**ELIOTT**

What’s wrong?

**LUCAS**

You’re in the middle of the road Eliott.

**ELIOTT**

The road to the stars, yes.

_(he points right in front of him)_

I’m trying to figure out how to go there.

_LUCAS’ mouth opens and shuts without uttering a word. He shakes his head, changes his mind._

**LUCAS**

I think it goes through home, doesn’t it?

**ELIOTT**

You think?

**LUCAS**

Well, the flat is closer to the sky when you think about it.

**ELIOTT**

True. That makes sense.

_LUCAS reaches out to help him stand._

**LUCAS**

Come on. Up we go.

_The rest of the way home, ELIOTT is glued to LUCAS’ side, curling up into him. He even tries to climb up his back at one point and they progress like this, ELIOTT’s arms dangling around LUCAS’ shoulders, his legs tight around his waist until they stumble and almost end up on the ground. LUCAS’ laugh is fond and gentle but too sharp, like the pinch off fleeting happiness it sometimes is better not to feel. They arrive at the bottom of the building, ELIOTT looks up at the floors._

**ELIOTT**

Remember I love you Lucas, okay?

_LUCAS doesn’t answer. A smile tainted with sadness is playing on his lips._

**SEQUENCE 9 – INT. HALLWAY/LIVING ROOM – FLATSHARE – NIGHTTIME**

_The flat is immersed in darkness and silence. Behind ELIOTT, LUCAS stops in front of the kitchen and breathes warm air on his freezing hands._

**LUCAS**

Tea?

_ELIOTT hums. He stays still for a while and turns around, searching for LUCAS. Something shifts in his eyes when he doesn’t find him. There's no light and the the only disruption is the sound of the kettle that ELIOTT doesn’t recognize instantly. He wonders where LUCAS went, if he's outside, if he left for bed without telling him, not wanting him to follow. In a daze, ELIOTT goes to sit on the couch. He tucks his knees against his chest, the sole of his feet resting on the base of the couch. The corners of his mouth tremble and his neck stiffens. The sound of LUCAS coming into the room with two smoking mugs makes him straighten up._

**ELIOTT**

I ruined your night, didn’t I?

**LUCAS**

What? No it’s not…

**ELIOTT**

I know I did. You were having a good time with your friends and I crashed without asking, I was clingy and since I’m not normal, you had to leave early to bring me back home.

**LUCAS**

Eliott stop. This isn’t how I see it. I would’ve told you if I didn’t you there.

**ELIOTT**

You never say anything, Lucas.

**LUCAS**   
_(a smile illuminating his whole face)_

Maybe that’s because I always want you with me, ever thought about that?

_ELIOTT shakes his head no and moves away from LUCAS. He retreats and cowers on himself. LUCAS understands._

**LUCAS**

I’ll be in our room if you need me.

_Without facing him, ELIOTT nods again. Standing in front of the window, he listens to LUCAS crossing the hallway, entering the room and closing the door without shutting it completely. He hears him shuffle around the room before climbing into bed and slide under the covers. When silence wraps its hold around ELIOTT again, he turns around, zips up his coat he didn’t even take off and sneaks out as quietly as he can._

**_[END CREDITS -<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZdbNMDH8hc>]_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
